dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Delta OS
Delta OS is Pearler OS system made by HagsBurg Computers(refounded as Kadishenware in 1997). Version 4 onwards are based on Linux-based system and ReactOS. Version before 4 had their own kernel. 1982-1999 Original versions 1982-1986 Delta DOS-OS (codename Extint, based on Delta-DOS(1973–present)) 1987-1992 Delta OS V1 (codename VFX) 1993-1997 Delta OS V2 (codename Green Fox) 1997-1999 Delta OS V3 (codename 1997) 1999-2000(Delta OS V 3.1) (codename Kranusism) 2001 Delta OS V3.11 (codename Duo) 2002 Delta OS V 3.2 (codename Trio) 2006 Delta OS V 3.5 (codename Uranus) 2007 Delta OS V 3.51 (codename Sun) 2009 Delta OS 3.9 (codename Hyper) 2010 (Version 4: Codename Sony) 4.0 - Codename Idol 4.5 (Codename Z) 2011 (Version 5: Codename Berlin) Mid 2011 Version 5.5 Codename: Redstone 2012-2015 (Version 6: Codename Thershold) 2016-2017 (Version 7: Codename Hatsune Miku) The development of version 7 starts on September 7, 2015. Originally, it was going to be codenamed: Tom and Jerry, then changed to France. The codename: Hatsune Miku features all of the Tablet, Deltaphone,Delta Disc, Delta Console and smart TV version in partnership with Crypton Future Media, but eventually Apple Inc falsely accusses the partnership for stealing the code(which is proven false), made Crypton and Rosie Inc. seperated and Rosie Inc. was forced to remove all HM-related features. The release is May 13, 2017. Version 7.0 Version 7.1 (codenamed Fidget Spinner) Version 7.2 (codenamed ABC) Version 7.3 (codenamed Java) Version 7.3B (codename Kit-Kat) Version 7.3,14 - (codename Pi) Version 7.4 (codenamed Nixels) Version 7.5 (codename Paris) Version 7.6 (codename Fantasia Fantasy) Version 7.7 (codename Tahoma) Version 7.8 (codename 54) Version 7.9 (codename Blur) Version 7.9.9 (codename Anti-Virus) Version 7.9.9B (codename Aquafresh) Version 7.9.9C (codenamed Red Mountain) 2017 (Delta OS Hatsune Miku) Kadishenware remade an alliance with Crypton Future Media and Sony to make a version 7.9.9C Ultimate Pro with Volcaloid and Miku voice sample, because coding in Delta OS is too different. The codename is Yutaro. The alpha release is on 19.06.2017. The beta release is on 07.07.17. Intinal release will be August 31. Originally this version, and version 7 was supposed to be one OS, but Apple Inc. made a false acussation in U.S. court made Crypton Future Media and Kadisenware seperated, making Kadishenware forced to remove all HM-related features to make way for version 7. Apple Inc. was fined by Kadishenware for false acussation. A second version, based on Delta OS Sakura will be on August 31, 2018. 2017-2018 (Delta OS Sakura) The new series follows the Distro Series. Originally it was called Delta OS: Rebooted. It is stated, that it will be completely different, and it can detect and block fake updates, ransomwares, other viruses, scams. Also it will have a mixture of monolothic and microkernel. Alpha release is December 25, 2017.Beta release is Feburary 28 2018. Offical release will be on June 21, 2018. Planned versions Delta OS Everest (planned to be released in early 2019) Delta OS OpenCola (planned to be released in mid 2019) Delta OS Emerald (planned to be released in late 2019) Addons MultimediaExtension - released on January 3, 1989 Pen Display - released on December 5, 1989. VideoScreen - released on May 15, 1990 Internet for Delta OS - Released on May 16, 1990. TV Addin - released on August 3, 1995. ThemeMaker - released on September 2, 1995Category:Uncategorized